Exchange
by KirishimaAyama
Summary: The ten year bazooka malfunctions like it always predictably does and Yamamoto goes for a ride... ... in more ways than one. "He lifted up Gokudera's face, flushed with his mouth still slightly open." -smut- TYL!80Present!59 & TYL!59P!80 & TYL!80TYL!59


Part of me wonders if it's wise to post this here. =_=

By no means is this a new idea. In fact... It's probably so cliched by now it hurts, but still... I wrote it... yeah, so I might as well share this (atrocity) right?. Not to mention the name of this thing. Yeah I couldn't think of anything better.

**Title:** Exchange  
**Author:** KirishimaAyama  
**Pairing:** (TYL)80(TYB)59 and (TYL)59(TYB)80 and (strongly implied) TYB8059 and TYL8059  
**Warnings:** Most definitely smut.  
**Word Count:** 1948  
**Summary: **The ten year bazooka malfunctions like it always does and Yamamoto goes for a ride... ... in more ways than one.  
"He lifted up Gokudera's face, flushed with his mouth still slightly open."

**A/N:** First Published 03/06/2010

* * *

**EXCHANGE**

.

Gokudera was playing the piano when he entered.

Soft notes rose and fell as Gokudera played, his eyes closed. It was obviously a piece Gokudera knew well and had played many times, a nostalgic and at once, peaceful song. In fact he had heard this played many times also, he mused as the melancholy notes stretched out, melding together into the harmony, then the final notes were played, and the notes reverberated and faded.

Gokudera opened his eyes and almost fell over backwards.

"Y-yamamoto?" Gokudera stared, looking at the Rain Guardian standing by the door. But it was not the guardian he knew so well, and was in fact involved in a relationship with, but it was his ten years later counterpart.

"How are you?" Yamamoto smiled as he came in, standing next to Gokudera's piano.

"Did the ten year bazooka misfire or something?" Gokudera asked, scowling.

"Perhaps." Yamamoto answered carelessly. "But I must say, I think I've been here for more than five minutes."

Gokudera got up from the piano, closed the lid firmly and stalked out of the room, scowling. That worthless, well… not really, but that weapon was always malfunctioning and causing trouble in one way or another. It was aggravating.

"There's no help for it, so take a seat and wait until you can go back." Gokudera gestured towards the battered couch and stalked back over to his table scattered with various papers, plopping his glasses on his nose and beginning to scribble.

Yamamoto ignored Gokudera's words and came over to look. What he saw was familiar although it made as much sense to him as Italian once did – although now that was a little different. Not that Gokudera would have ever explained his unique code to him, which he saw now. Gokudera stopped in his code scribbling and glared up at the taller Yamamoto.

"Look, couldn't you even sit down?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yamamoto took a seat on one of the only vacant chairs, scooting close to Gokudera's table and watching Gokudera work with rapt attention.

Gokudera started to scribble again, but slowly, his face carefully averted from Yamamoto's as he worked. Finally he put down his pen, smacking it onto the table with force as he scowled at his boyfriend's future self, yet some colour burned in his cheeks.

"What do you want?"

"You." Yamamoto said quite simply, smiling at Gokudera. This Gokudera was so endearing and Yamamoto hadn't seen Gokudera like this in… well, ten years to be exact. Yamamoto's deep love, having been growing for the past ten years, welled up inside him as he looked at the more-innocent emotional Gokudera, the same green eyes, yet less clouded, the same soft silver hair, yet longer.

He reached for Gokudera, desired him as he ever did.

Gokudera backed away but Yamamoto followed deftly until they came up to a wall. Forced to stop, Gokudera could not do anything but, however Yamamoto continued in his advance until he pressed against Gokudera firmly. Gokudera could feel something hard jutting into his hip, and to his embarrassment, could not help but reciprocate.

Yamamoto smiled in a delighted manner, reminding Gokudera of the Yamamoto he knew, and not this more mature and what seemed, sadder version of Yamamoto, weathered by his ordeals. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand up to Yamamoto's face, and stretched to kiss him. Yamamoto's lips curved further beneath Gokudera's and soon his tongue was probing and they kissed deeper, leaving Gokudera gasping.

Yamamoto's hand had roamed under Gokudera's shirt, but Gokudera didn't need these niceties today. He fumbled with Yamamoto's belt and Yamamoto choked out a laugh, before he also undid Gokudera's.

Soon his hands around Gokudera's length and Gokudera was leaning against him, still clutching Yamamoto's half undone belt. But then he managed to undo the rest of the belt, and bent his head, forcing Yamamoto to let go of him. Gokudera's face was tantalising as he opened his mouth and took Yamamoto in it. Yamamoto felt the sensations as Gokudera licked, his tongue moving all over, but Yamamoto's hands were also busy, his longer reach reaching down to Gokudera's ass and teasing the hole there with his fingers. Gokudera jolted and the pressure on Yamamoto's cock increased but Yamamoto held on.

He lifted up Gokudera's face, flushed with his mouth still slightly open. Kissing the mouth, Yamamoto lifted up the surprised and comparatively lighter Gokudera by his hips and positioned him, pressing him against the wall, Gokudera's arms around his neck. Then he lowered Gokudera onto himself, sliding in as Gokudera gave a low moan. He filled Gokudera completely, then slid out until only his tip was inside and back in, thrusting hard, as Gokudera pressed himself further back against the wall, moaning and lifting his legs higher. They came together and Gokudera leaned back against the wall, panting, as Yamamoto's head dipped to rest on Gokudera's chest as he also panted, spent, still supporting all of Gokudera's weight.

After a few minutes, Yamamoto released Gokudera, lowering him to the floor, righting his trousers rapidly and then also fixing up Gokudera's clothes reverently. Gokudera was scowling again, but there was no real malice there. Yamamoto smiled and hugged Gokudera to him suddenly.

"I love you so much. And this love will live for so long, despite the trials we might have." Gokudera heard murmured into his ear before Yamamoto stepped back.

They looked at each other for so long, both knowing the person in front of them wasn't the version of themselves that they knew, but loving each other all the same.

It was a strange room when he woke up. A room spacious yet occupied with only a desk, and some non-descript cupboards and shelves. There was a pile of paper in a tray on the corner, some stamped with a 'Completed', and a small pile of pens scattered over the surface as if someone had knocked over their former container.

He went over to the window, looking outside at the somewhat unfamiliar scenery before there was a knock on the door and it opened in haste as though the person were in a hurry.

"Takeshi…. Ah." Gokudera had entered and now frowned at the person standing at the window. His eyes widened and then he scowled as he looked over the young Yamamoto, half bathed in shadow.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto's smile was bright, innocent, joyful to see him.

"How long have you been there?" Gokudera asked, his haste seemingly forgotten.

"An hour, a day, a minute? I don't know." Yamamoto replied, carefree.

"Let me guess." Gokudera folded his arms, still holding the handful of papers. "More of that ten year bazooka. And more malfunctioning to boot, no doubt. What is that idiot cow doing?"

Yamamoto shrugged good-naturedly. "Let kids be themselves."

Gokudera shrugged. Sometimes Yamamoto could spout interesting things and come up with interesting strategies, if it were not for the fact that sometimes he could also be the biggest clueless idiot who ever lived. But seeing Yamamoto like this now reminded him of when he had first fallen for the idiot so many years ago. The raw emotions erupted and battled in him as he continued to look at the shorter, younger Yamamoto who had continued peering through the various documents in the tray, back turned to him, the lithe form tempting him so sorely.

"Don't look at those." Gokudera said harshly, making over to Yamamoto.

"Ah, right, sorry."

Somehow they ended up pressed to the desk, Gokudera with his hand on top of the pile of papers Yamamoto had been rifling through, and Yamamoto still standing at the desk, his hand trapped in the papers Gokudera was holding down. Gokudera looked down at the baseball idiot's spiky head, and Yamamoto twisted his neck to look at Gokudera with his usual clueless expression.

Gokudera almost groaned, remembering their past, he had recalled several indecent things, and now Yamamoto noticed, and reached back with his free hand to touch the front of Gokudera's trousers where his arousal was apparent. Gokudera reacted, removing his hand from the papers, dumping the new papers onto the tray also, and spinning Yamamoto around, kissing him roughly. Yamamoto tilted his face and the kiss became open mouthed and deep.

When Gokudera finally released his mouth, to Yamamoto's surprise, Gokudera's hand had already roamed to the back of Yamamoto's jeans, and slid under the material to caress him. Gokudera's other hand moved up Yamamoto's back, pressing Yamamoto to him as the hand below reached the small opening, stroked once, twice and a finger was slid in. Yamamoto arched his back, pressing himself further against Gokudera, even flinging his arms around Gokudera's neck as Gokudera reached the front of Yamamoto's jeans and released him from the tight confines even as his other hand continued its work.

Gokudera's free hand went around Yamamoto's cock, squeezing, stroking, rubbing it as Yamamoto moaned and his arms tightened around Gokudera's neck. Suddenly he was forced to let go as Gokudera tumbled him onto the desk, the tray and its papers shoved aside to fall with a clatter into a heap on the ground, but neither cared. Gokudera removed Yamamoto's jeans and reclasped a hand around Yamamoto's cock as he undid his trousers and thrust into Yamamoto carefully who made a strangled moan, tilting his hips and wrapping his legs around the Storm Guardian, pushing him in deeper. Yamamoto was tight and his muscles clenched around Gokudera, who withdrew then thrust in again, repeating the process, until both of them came with a quickly muffled groan, panting hard.

Suddenly Yamamoto sat up and threw his arms around Gokudera, barely managing to balance as he could not sit up while Gokudera was still in him, but Yamamoto's legs were also still wrapped around him, holding Gokudera tight. Gokudera shifted, supporting Yamamoto's weigh, gently unwrapping himself from Yamamoto's legs until they stood together, Yamamoto still hugging Gokudera.

Finally Yamamoto released him, smiling, extremely happy and his love shining in his eyes and Gokudera also smiled as Yamamoto went over to re-don his jeans which had been flung quite a distance.

"Gokudera, I-" Yamamoto managed before there was a large puff of smoke and Yamamoto vanished, leaving Gokudera leaning against the table looking over his shoulder at the door, frowning and strangely depressed by Yamamoto's sudden disappearance.

There was a quick knock on the door, it opened without warning, and Yamamoto was back. His Yamamoto.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with a slightly glazed expression, his hair falling over his face as he still breathed a little hard. Yamamoto took one look and came over, hugging Gokudera tenderly as always, yet Gokudera noticed the height difference immediately.

"So you remember?" Gokudera asked roughly, pushing Yamamoto without much conviction.

"I remember now." Yamamoto affirmed.

"I've remembered all this time, mind you." Gokudera said, a note of annoyance in his voice, and Yamamoto stepped back to stare.

"All this time." Gokudera thumped his chest. "But I didn't dream I would ever try to do that with you." His head dropped.

"Why does it matter?" Yamamoto smiled cheerfully. "I enjoyed it, you know I did, and I love you as much as I did then, if not more."

Gokudera blushed. "I remember that too." He replied shortly.

"Anyway." Yamamoto had somehow fixed Gokudera up without him noticing. "I think we better gather these." He gestured to the papers scattered higgledy piggledy all over the floor, some bent and crumpled.

"Normally I would agree with you." Gokudera said dryly, "but for today… do it later." He caught a hold of Yamamoto's tie and drew Yamamoto towards him.

Yamamoto was more than happy to go along with this idea.


End file.
